


When The Doctor Comes To Call

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Funny, Old Married Couple, Pond Family Outing, Pond family dynamics - Freeform, River loves all her spouses equally, Space Wives, Yowzah, lots of banter, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: The Doctor and the Pond family respond to a distress call from someone that clearly knows how to contact the TARDIS. Intruiged to find out more, the family outing continues on a little planet where a doctor is desperately needed.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 42
Kudos: 268





	When The Doctor Comes To Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This was meant to just be a little prompt fic for the collection but it was a lot more fun and a lot bigger than I expected. This is dedicated to Lou who requested “11, River, Rory, Amy meet the Fam in a hostage Situation and in the end 13 comes in and saves all of them?“ It turned out a little bit different in the end but I hope you like it anyway. I had a great time writing it, it's all a bit silly but a lot of fun, hope you enjoy it! <3

**When The Doctor Comes To Call**

“Alright Ponds! If that wasn’t the perfect family outing, I don’t know what is. It had everything: rollercoaster rides, pirates, robots, robot-pirates, pumpkin pie and a delightful gift bag.“ The Doctor clapped his hands together in excitement as the Pond family piled back into the TARDIS.

“If, by gift bag, you mean this chest of treasure you confiscated from the robot-pirates.“ Amy chuckled in amusement, as she watched River and Rory set down a large crate next to the console. The Doctor grinned and opened the treasure chest.

“There is a crown, look, I’m the king of the castle!“ He exclaimed, as he placed a rather impressive golden crown on top of his floppy hair.

“If anything, you’re the royal fool.“ River smirked, snatching the crown off him and placed it on her own head instead. “If anyone is wearing a crown around here, it’s me.“ She checked her reflection in a pocket mirror.

“Careful Dr. Song, that treasure will add another life sentence to your time in Stormcage. It is virtually priceless.“ He warned her and snatched the crown back.

“You’re the one that stole it and is fooling around with it.“ Amy giggled.

“I confiscated it, there is a difference, and I will return it to the rightful owners.“ The Doctor insisted, as he crouched down and opened the chest again to put the crown back.

“I want those bracelets. Early anniversary present.“ River pointed out, leaning over her husband’s shoulder.

“Oh, and I want that necklace.“ Amy reached out and the Doctor slapped their hands away.

“No-one is having anything. Be a good example to your daughter.“ He wagged his finger at Amy and then looked to River: “And you, time for you to go back to prison. Honestly, Rory, keep your women in check.“

“Arguably, they’re yours just as much as they’re mine.“ Rory pointed out with a shrug.

“What’s that noise?“ Amy asked with a frown when suddenly, a phone appeared to be ringing.

“Ohh it’s the landline.“ The Doctor realised jumping back up.

“Saved by the bell as usual.“ River chuckled and watched her husband hurry to pull a telephone receiver out from under the console.

“Yellow?“ He answered and the Ponds all rolled their eyes at the stupid grin on his face as he found himself incredibly funny. He listened but couldn’t really make out anything apart from static. “Who’s there? Not a good connection this, let me try and…“ He put the receiver down on the console and sonic-ed it, effectively rerouting the call through the TARDIS itself.

“Doctor? Doctor is that you? Are you back in the Tardis? You’re not picking up your phone!“ A female voice sounded that none of them recognised.

“A friend?“ Rory asked and the Doctor frowned confused.

“Who is this?“ He asked but there was no response.

“Don’t think they can hear you.“ Amy said, just then the voice carried on:

“If you get this, they’ve taken us to some sort of holding cell, there’s other people here, too. We’re alright for now just… get us out of here if you get this, yeah?“

“Extended Pond family trip?“ The Doctor grinned looking around at his friends, he had never been able to resist a distress call.

“Triangulating their signal now.“ River was one step ahead of him and already working the TARDIS controls.

“Locking on.“ The Doctor pushed the lever down and the TARDIS abruptly changed course. There was a lot of banging and crashing, not exactly a comfortable ride but it didn’t last long, the TARDIS ground to a halt within seconds.

“What was that?“ Amy looked around confused, slowly letting go of the rail she had been holding on to.

“These are not the coordinates I gave you.“ River put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at her husband accusingly.

“Well, they’re what I aimed for.“ The Doctor huffed as he made for the door.

“You should have let me drive.“ She pointed out but followed, as did her parents.

“What is this place?“ Rory was the first to ask as they stepped out of the TARDIS onto what looked like a very green planet. Trees, ferns and flowers grew high and thick around them. Up ahead loomed a sort of mountain that appeared to be covered in plants as well. Only upon closer observation it became obvious that it was a building. The Doctor look around critically, he grabbed a bit of fern, pulled a leaf off and stuck it in his mouth. The Ponds exchanged slightly disgusted looks.

“You’re worse than a toddler for putting things in your mouth…“ River rolled her eyes at him, wondering once again why she had had to fall in love with him.

“If I was a toddler, I wouldn’t be able to tell you that this little planet is called So’esh Prime, home of the Os’air who have a thing for putting unnecessary apostrophes in names. They’re meant to be good hosts and rather peaceful so not sure what they’re doing holding hostages…“

“Let’s go have a look?“ Amy suggested, pointing to the mountainous building up ahead.

“That is where the distress call originated.“ River nodded. She had pulled out her hand-held scanner. “And looks like there is another distress call coming from it… it’s Os’airian, calling for a doctor.“

“Two birds one stone, let’s go.“ The Doctor grinned and they started walking.

“Really wished you’d parked a bit closer.“ Amy huffed.

“Something threw the TARDIS off course, I couldn’t get any closer.“ The Doctor retorted.

“Why would that happen?“ Rory frowned.

“Plenty of reasons. Well not that many actually. Some. We’ll have to see, for now we just…“ The Doctor was interrupted mid-sentence when suddenly, a trapdoor opened underneath their feet! The four of them screamed and fell but not for long. They hit a steep decline and slid down in the dark, tumbling further and further along the slippery path until they finally landed on cold stone floor.

“Why couldn’t we have just left it at the pirate adventure?“ Amy groaned rubbing her head in pain.

“Well, that was unexpected but probably a short cut.“ The Doctor scrambled to his feet and looked around. He pulled out his sonic and scanned their surroundings.

“A shortcut to the dungeon.“ River huffed as she stepped forward and closed her hands around metal bars.

“That wasn’t exactly part of the plan.“ The Doctor scratched his head.

“Hello, is there someone there?“ A voice called. Their eyes quickly adjusted to the scarce lighting and they recognised what looked like a web of adjoining cells. In the dim light of only a few torches along the main corridor, prisoners of all shapes and sizes became visible. Various different races, kept apart by metal bars.

“Did someone call for a Doctor?“ The Doctor called back, hoping to make out who the original voice belonged to. Before anyone could respond, a heavy sounding door creaked open and three guards entered the holding area.

“Who amongst you is a doctor?“ The one at the front asked as they walked up to the new arrivals area.

“Technically the both of us.“ River retorted in that incredibly insolent way that she liked to use in a confrontation.

“What species are they?“ The lead guard asked one of his companions who retrieved what looked like a pretty ancient scanner.

“That’s a bit of a personal question…“ The Doctor pointed out.

“We have one of them already.“ The guard gestured towards the Doctor who raised his eyebrows, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

“I very much doubt you do.“ He chuckled but they paid him no further attention.

“She’s new.“ The guard with the scanner then pointed to River who exchanged confused looks with the others.

“Bring her. Lock up the others and clear this area.“ The leader decided and turned away, while the others opened up the cell and raised assault style rifles at them.

“There is really no need for this.“ The Doctor stepped in front of the others protectively. “The Os’air are peaceful people and we’ve only come following a distress call, we’re not looking for trouble.“

“We require a doctor’s assistance.“ One of the guards pushed the Doctor aside and grabbed hold of River.

“Hey, hands off if you want to keep them!“ River snapped but a plan was already forming in her head. If she was lead away and the Doctor and her parents remained, that would give them time to free these people while she preoccupied the guards. She was far from helpless and these dungeons were primitive, it should be easy enough to escape. She was also very curious as to what was going on here. “It’s okay, nobody panic, I’m coming.“ She winked at her husband and nodded in the direction of the other prisoners.

“River!“ Amy exclaimed, not happy about her willingness to go along. The Doctor, however, understood and held Amy and Rory back.

“Don’t do anything stupid.“ He warned his wife and River laughed.

“What me? When would I ever.“ She allowed herself to be lead away by two guard while the third remained to take the rest of them to a different cell. “So what do you need a doctor for?“ River asked casually as they climbed the stairs to the main level. She knew full well that she would be absolutely no medical help but she didn’t intent to be after this rude welcome.

“Our king requires your help.“

“Always the monarchy.“ River sighed as they entered a hall. In the middle of the room stood a sort of table or altar with an elderly Os’air on top of it. Dressed in fine gowns, he was clearly the king and he didn’t seem quite with it. He was rather grey and shaking. Guards stood at the doors, attendants flogged around him and several aliens were conversing and cowering together. One of the attendants, who was dressed in smarter robes than the others, was just speaking:

“Well, Doctor, so far you have done nothing but talk, actually do something!“ He was addressing a blonde woman that stood close to the table, arms crossing in front of her chest.

“Talking is how I process and I’m still processing that you lured us here with a fake distress call and kidnapped my friends and are trying to use them as leverage. That is not how you make friends and ask for help, particularly not _my_ help. Not that I’m a medical doctor anyway.“ She huffed clearly annoyed.

“We’ve brought another.“ The guard next to River announced. “They just turned up.“

“With so many doctors, so many different species, we must get closer to a cure!“ The smartly dressed attendant seemed hopefully as he waved River closer.

“Another, seriously?“ The blonde sighed, annoyed with how well this ploy appeared to be working. She looked around.

“To break it to you now, I’m not that kind of doctor.“ River couldn’t help but chuckle, holding up her hands defensively. She locked eyes with the other woman who suddenly grinned like Christmas had come early.

“River!“ She exclaimed full of excitement. River stared back at her thoroughly confused. How did she know her name? She didn’t recognise her but the blonde clearly seemed to know her. The woman turned back to the Os’air and announced extremely amused: “Now, really, she’s gonna be no help at all.“

——

“What are they all doing here?“ Rory asked quietly, looking around while they were being led to another cell.

“Looks like we’re being held hostage while the doctors tend to the patient…“ The Doctor observed.

“Do you recognise anyone here? How did they get the TARDIS landline number?“ Amy looked around for familiar faces. The guard opened a cell door and ushered them inside.

“Good question… OI! Anyone here made a phone call lately?“ The Doctor exclaimed as the heavy iron gate locked behind them and the guard left.

“Did the Doctor send you?“ A girl in the cell next door jumped to her feet, recognising fellow humans.

“Was it you that called the TARDIS?“ The Doctor asked stepping closer. She didn’t look familiar at all and neither did the two men that jumped up as well and joined her at the bars.

“Yes! And you are?“ She retorted clearly relieved.

“Where is the Doctor?“ The older of the two men asked.

“Hello, nice to meet you.“ The Doctor grinned at them straightening his bowtie. “I didn’t catch your names or how you got my direct line.“

“It this a joke?“ The three of them exchanged confused looks and the young man carried on:

“If you know of the TARDIS, you should know the Doctor: two hearts, about yay-high, blonde hair, wears a long coat? Talks a lot?“

“Doctor, what are they talking about?“ Amy and Rory exchanged confused looks as well but realisation dawned on the Doctor’s face.

“I’ve not been blonde for a very long time…“ He stepped right up to the bars utterly intrigued. “Does that mean you’re in my future? Am I gonna be blonde next? And short?!“

“No way!“ The girl laughed as the penny dropped for her as well.

“Get out! You’re her? From before?“ The boy exclaimed.

“Her???“ Amy and Rory blurted out in unison.

“She always says she used to be a man.“ The older man chuckled, though not quite believing it yet.

“I’m going to become a woman? How exciting! Does it suit me?“ The Doctor grinned.

“Well, you can see for yourself when she gets us out of here. I’m Yaz by the way, that’s Graham and Ryan.“ Yaz introduced them.

“I cannot wait! Even if that means I’ll probably forget about this… crossing my own timeline… probably explains why I’m gonna fall for this again in the future. And why the TARDIS wouldn’t land any closer! See, I told you there was a reason, can’t get too close to another TARDIS, it wasn’t my driving after all!“ The Doctor went off on a tangent and the Fam now recognised their time travelling friend beyond any doubt.

“I’m Amy by the way, and that’s my husband Rory.“ Amy took it upon herself to introduce them as the Doctor clearly had already moved on from that.

“We’re his carers.“ Rory stated dryly as the Doctor kept on rambling about the spacetime feedback on two TARDISes getting too close to each other.

“We’re his in-laws.“ Amy added.

“No way, the Doctor is married?“ Yaz exclaimed, she was beyond intrigued now seeing as the Doctor never really revealed anything about herself.

“She never said!“ Graham huffed, almost annoyed that she had kept that rather important fact from them.

“Just wait till River finds out the Doctor is a girl now.“ Amy sighed to her husband.

“I’m still here, you know?“ The Doctor piped up and pulled his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket. “You wanted the Doctor to get you out, here we go.“ He stepped up to the lock on their cell and sonic-ed it, it clicked open immediately. “Now let’s find my wife before she gets any funny ideas with future me.“

——

“How do you know me?“ River frowned and the Doctor laughed.

“It’s me!“ She skipped towards her with a wide grin on her face.

“Great.“ River forced a smile. “And who _are_ you?“

“You don’t recognise me?“ The Doctor’s face fell as she tried to figure out where in her timeline her wife was. Judging by the lack of wrinkles around her eyes and the fact she clearly went by doctor - else she wouldn’t be in this room - she estimated Stormcage era. So she had probably only met one version of her so far, it explained the lack of recognition.

“Should I?“ River asked tilting her head as she looked her up and down. There was something oddly familiar about her but she was sure she would recognise her if she had seen her before. She would certainly remember a face as pretty as that.

“I’m the Doctor!“ The Doctor exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“As I understand it, we all are, that’s why we’re here, they’re gathering doctors.“ River retorted dryly, wondering what her point was.

“I’m having terrible deja-vu…“ The Doctor groaned, remembering their Christmas adventure when River had met her previous regeneration for the first time.

“Enough talking, attend your patient, doctors!“ The main attendant interrupted, having had enough of their chatting.

“We don’t know what to do, these readings don’t make any sense…“ One of the other doctors in the room spoke up in a timid voice and another added:

“There is nothing we can do.“

“Then you are useless to us.“ The Os’air yelled, both angry and upset. In response, the guards raised weapons at them.

“Oi, oi, none of that!“ The Doctor exclaimed drawing everyone’s attention. She was determined to stop people getting hurt. This was clearly just a very misguided attempt at getting help in a desperate situation that exceeded the native medical abilities.

“Attend his majesty!“ The attendant ordered and the Doctor groaned to herself.

“Really, really terrible deja-vu…“ She mumbled as she recalled being summoned to attend King Hydroflax. “Alright then…“ She stepped closer to the table.

“What happened to him?“ River asked, curious now.

“His Majesty fell ill after a banquet two days ago, our doctors have tried everything, we believe he was poisoned.“ The attendant answered, calmer now.

“Probably slipped something in his drink.“ River mused with a shrug.

“Of course you would say that.“ The Doctor huffed.

“Do I know you?“ River asked unsure how to take that comment.

“I would hope so.“ The blonde retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Well, I would remember that face…“ River couldn’t keep her voice from turning a little flirty, it was force of habit. Plus, there was still that odd sense of familiarity…She decided to focus on the dying man in front of them instead for now. “If you want someone to really help him, you need to get the Doctor who’s still in your dungeon.“

“We already have the Doctor.“ The guard that had brought her here objected.

“You have _a_ Doctor, I’m talking about _the_ Doctor. Great big “the“. Can’t miss him. Two hearts, silly clothes, lots of ego, you might want to bring him up from the cell block.“ River rolled her eyes at the lack of understanding on their part. 

“The Doctor is here.“ The attendant gestured at the blonde, confused as to why she was arguing back.

“Of course! Pond family outing! That’s how I knew So’esh!“ The Doctor exclaimed as the penny dropped and she vaguely recalled her first trip here and River’s head whipped around. There was one really obvious explanation for what was going on here but it couldn’t be could it. River felt the colour draining from her face at the Doctor grinned at her. “You’ve got those earrings in your pocket haven’t you, they were missing when I returned the treasure in the end!“

“No.“ River stared at the blonde as the pieces fell into place. “No, no, no!“ 

“Hello. Sweetie.“ The Doctor grinned and pulled out her sonic giving her a quick scan. “Like I thought, coat pocket, hand them over!“

“You have to be kidding me.“ River shook her head in disbelief. Her brain hadn’t quite caught up yet but in her heart she knew it was true. That look in her eyes… how had she not recognised her immediately? The smart-arse attitude. The clothes… good God, the clothes…

“I kid all the time. But apparently it’s never actually that funny and when it is, it’s not intentional.“ The Doctor shrugged. “Now about those earrings…“ She extended her hand to her.

“Well, Sweetie, there is plenty of time for that later. How about we focus on the problem at hand first, hm?“ River managed to say at last. For one thing, she had no intention of returning those earring, for another, the Os’air were getting impatient and she still needed a moment to process. Apparently, she had a wife now…

“I know you think I will forget if you distract me now, but I won’t. That was old me.“ The Doctor huffed but faced the patient regardless.

“Time is running out, Doctors!“ The attendant drew their attention as the king convulsed in pain.

“Yeah, right, there is one tiny little problem, neither one of us is a doctor of medicine.“ The Doctor scratched her head slightly embarrassed.

“So, if you’re in his future, shouldn’t you remember this and how you saved him?“ River asked.

“I do vaguely… I remember the family outing and getting a distress call, things are pretty blurry after that. Crossing time streams…“ The Doctor explained gesturing with her hands for visualisation.

“At least we know you’re gonna get out of this.“ River mused, looking around at the guards.

“Unless I don’t… and we cause a massive paradox and rip apart all of space and time… wouldn’t be the first time would it, for you and me.“ The Doctor shrugged and River rolled her eyes at her.

“Then I suggest you come up with a plan to stop that from happening.“ 

“Right, yes…“ The Doctor clapped her hands together. “Working on it. Brain is a bit fuzzy. Always happens when you’re around.“

“Does it?“ River raised her eyebrows in surprise. he had never know the Doctor to reveal such a thing, not even during his confused ramblings.

“Oh yeah… It’s either my hormones going haywire or the crossing time streams thing, not entirely sure.“ The Doctor looked over to her wife and suddenly felt self-conscious when she saw the intrigued look on her face. River reached out and tucked a stray strand of the Doctor’s hair behind her ear for her. “Okay, yup, hormones…“ The Doctor pulled away, blushing deeply.

“Are you two flirting?“ The attended looked back and fore between the two of them utterly bewildered.

“Me? No. I don’t even know how to do that.“ The Doctor shook her head quickly.

“Truer words were never spoken.“ River smirked. “Let’s see what we can do.“ The king seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain, drifting in and out of consciousness, so she decided the flirting could wait until later. She pulled out her hand-held scanner and stepped closer to the patient. The Doctor mirrored her actions and pulled out her sonic screwdriver.

“Oh my.“ The Doctor raised her eyebrows as she surveyed the readings.

“Well, that’s interesting.“ River concurred looking up from her scanner. “Do you think they know?“

“Probably not, else I don’t think they would go through the trouble of trying to get help.“ The Doctor mused.

“Should we tell them?“ River asked. “Do you think there is any more?“

“Let’s just see what happens, there is nothing to cure, it’s the diet that’s too different.“ The Doctor shrugged.

“What are you talking about?“ The attendant asked, he wasn’t following.

“Your king isn’t doing very well on this diet of yours.“ The Doctor replied pleasantly.

“What do you mean? We only serve his Majesty’s favourite foods, all perfectly suitable for…“ The attendant took offence to this but River wouldn’t let him finish.

“Not perfectly suitable for other species though. But it’s hard to avoid food at a banquet, I guess.“

“Meet your king.“ The Doctor sonic-ed the king and suddenly the Os’air turned into a Zygon, everybody gasped, some attendants screamed.

“What…“

“Yeah, you’ve been infiltrated, your king has been replaced but Zygons don’t do well on Os’airian diet, he couldn’t avoid the food at the banquet and fell ill. Since you couldn’t figure out how to help him, you went a little bit over board, luring all sorts of species and doctors here but no-one could figure it out because they were actually a different species.“ The Doctor explained as if it was totally obvious..

“This is not possible, our king…“ The lead attendant was distraught.

“Is probably dead, so they could replace them, and I wouldn’t be surprised if we had some more of them in this room.“ River decided it was time to take control of the situation and she pulled her gun out, directing it at the now unconscious Zygon. “Come out come out wherever you are.“ She looked around the room at the other Os’airs.

“I really wouldn’t risk it if I were you. She’s a bit trigger happy.“ The Doctor advised.

“Ohh I’m sorry, are we interrupting something?“ The door flung open, revealing the Doctor’s younger self, accompanied by the Ponds and the Fam.

“Doctor!“ Yaz exclaimed, relieved to see she was fine.

“Ah, there you are Fam! Looks like I got you out already.“ The Doctor grinned at her younger self who looked her up and down, loving the new look.

“Nice braces.“ He grinned.

“I should really start wearing a bowtie again, bowties are cool!“ She grinned in turn. “My Ponds! How have you been?“ She waved at Amy and Rory, trying her best to push aside the painful memory of losing them in Manhattan. They looked so young still, so much ahead of them.

“This is very weird.“ Amy said, watching the two Doctors.

“And awesome!“ The younger Doctor exclaimed giving his older self finger guns. “Still not ginger then?“

“Nah, still hopeful though, getting closer.“ She ran her hand through her blonde hair.

“They are literally the same person.“ Graham shook his head, he had struggled to believe it up to this point but seeing them together washed away any doubt.

“Well, we are the same person.“ The Doctors said in unison.

“This is literally the best day ever.“ River grinned looking back and fore between her husband and wife, full of excitement. Ah, the possibilities.

“River!“ Amy scolded her daughter, knowing full well what she was thinking.

“Sorry to interrupt but should we not do something about this?“ Ryan pointed to the alien on the table.

“Right, yes, I almost forgot.“ The older Doctor turned back around, sonic screwdriver in hand and addressed everyone in the room: “Listen up Zygons: you’re not welcome here. Move along or you have me to answer to. And in fact, there is two of me now, so I really wouldn’t risk it.“ There was confused mumbling all round.

“Don’t make me unmask all of you, take your sick friend and go.“ The younger Doctor added, pulled out her sonic and directed it at the group of Os’air mirroring his future self.

“You heard my wife and husband, on the count of three, your friend here dies.“ River raised her gun again at the unconscious Zygon and before she could even start counting, the Zygon and several of the attendant teleported away.

——

“Guess this is goodbye.“ Standing outside the main structure next to the TARDIS, the Doctors and their numerous companions watched as the hostages and doctors departed after perfuse apologies from the Os’air.

“Come here, Ponds.“ The Doctor pulled Amy and Rory into a bone crushing hug. “It was so very nice to see you again.“

“You can’t tell us why we’re not travelling with you anymore, can you?“ Amy asked resting her head against her shoulder for a moment, contemplating what had happened to this Doctor in the intervening time.

“Spoilers.“ The Doctor smiled apologetically, trying not to let the sadness reach her eyes.

“Of course.“ Amy chuckled as they stepped away.

“What have you done to my TARDIS?“ The younger Doctor huffed, sticking his head into the blue box that was in his future. He had been so curious and now, he regretted even looking, even if he was going to forget. “I don’t like it.“ He told her.

“You never do.“ She rolled her eyes at him.

“Come along Ponds.“ The younger Doctor waved his companions along, it was time to head back to their own TARDIS. “That means you, too.“ She jabbed his finger at his wife.

“Just one tiny matter.“ River smirked as she turned to the older Doctor who was about to step into her TARDIS. She grabbed her hand and pulled her back around, just enough to plant a firm kiss on her lips.

“Oh, uhhh, yes…“ The Doctor stared back at her stunned for a moment. Then, realising how rare this opportunity was, she pulled her close and kissed her in turn. She had tried her best to keep this encounter light, the banter, the flirting, trying to gloss over how much she missed her but as they kissed, she knew she was revealing herself.

“River!“ The younger Doctor called, going red in the face.

“I fly to you, husband.“ River called mockingly and the Doctor couldn’t help but laugh, recalling where she had last heard that phrase. “See you around, Wife.“ She winked at the future Doctor and placed one last kiss on her cheek before following her husband and parents. The Doctor watched them leave, her heart heavy all of a sudden, as she recalled happier times.

“Well, that was rather educational, wasn't it.“ Graham grinned at the Doctor as they all stepped into the TARDIS.

“I feel like you’ve been holding out on us.“ Ryan added in amusement.

“So whereto next?“ Yaz asked, deciding to give the Doctor an out to this awkward conversation.

“How do you fancy a trip to the Library?“ The Doctor asked after a moment’s consideration. “I lost something there once… I think it’s about time I get it back.“


End file.
